


Late Night Stumbles

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji goes to pick up Zoro from the bar, but something is off. Zoro is... drunk?</p><p>For Zosan month! And a bday gift for DarkChibiShadow!</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Stumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> For zosan month! I really hope that this is liked! I hurt myself a bit back and the injury was... re-injured. So I've been laid up in bed trying to heal, and it's taking FOREVER. Augh. But, I've been able to move around a little today. Yay! Hope this heals soon. DX But anyway, I hope everyone likes this! I had a deadline to meet, so I was trying to finish by it... and I... ah... didn't quite make it. DX But! Here it is! This is for DarkChibiShadow! I hope you enjoy this dear!

Well, it was eleven. Time to go and pick him up. Sanji stood from the couch in front of the flat screen, his finger hitting the power button on the t.v. before dropping the small black remote to the black pleather couch he had picked out despite his boyfriend’s protests. Strolling over to the counter the blonde man grabbed the keys to his red volvo, pulled his jacket off the hook by the front door to the modern condo, and was out the door and down the stairs. The drive was a short one, but it had been the agreed upon method of travel, for there was no way in hell his boyfriend would find his way home, drunk or sober. Tonight he was with friends at a bar, though he would not be drunk, for Zoro it seemed that getting drunk was an impossibility. Sanji parked and exited his sleek car before going up the sidewalk with his hands in his coat pockets, and into the dim, dingy, damp smelling establishment. It always smelled stale and of old beer it seemed, no matter which bar he went into. Sanji smiled, his blue eye catching the site of his lover's unusual hair and walked quickly up to the counter.

"Hello~" he lilted, and the eyes of Luffy and Usopp met him. Sanji paused when Zoro made no reaction, and in fact, had lowered his head to the chipped, but still polished surface of the dark wood of the bar counter. Sanji quirked a brow as he stepped closer and nudged Zoro with his elbow. His boyfriend jerked, and strikingly out of focus eyes landed on his face. Zoro's expression lit up like a beacon however, and he grinned wide. Sanji's heart skipped a beat, the shine to his lover's eyes was so strong, and his face was surprisingly flushed. Was he? No way.

"Sanji!" And the blonde blinked, staring, uncomprehending. Zoro turned to him on the stool and he froze when the much more muscular of the two wrapped his thick arms around his waist and hugged him tight before his head lolled against his chest. Drunk? Sanji looked to Luffy and Usopp, both of who were giggling like mischievous children behind their hands.

"Just what the fuck did you guys do to him?" he asked, awe in his voice.

"Drank the Dum Dum cocktail," the bartender suddenly interjected and Sanji looked to the older man who grinned and shook his head when he cast his eyes to Zoro's clinging form.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"The damn strongest drink in the entire bar, developed it myself. Drink it and it makes ya dumb. When I told him that it could knock the most ardent drinker to his knees, he was adamant that he could best it. And well… it got the best of him." Everyone looked to Zoro. Sanji gave a laugh as his lips curved into a large grin. Seriously? So the marimo wasn't impervious to alcohol afterall.

"He did do better than anyone else that's drank it though," the bartender said as he took the glass that sat empty in front of where Zoro had been.

"Yeah! He drank five of those cocktails!" Luffy grinned, and Zoro guffawed.

"Hah, cock," he muttered, and Sanji broke into a single hard laugh. Oh, fuck. Zoro looked up at him, grinning wide even though the blonde honestly thought his lover had been almost asleep not more than a few seconds ago. Sanji patted Zoro on the back.

"So, uh, where's his jacket?" he asked, fighting back giggles at the very surprising comment from his usually serious, though at times cocky boyfriend. It was very uncharacteristic of him to make such a juvenile comment.

"I'll get it!" Usopp cried as he got off his stool and left toward wherever Zoro had left his jacket.

"He has a tab," the bartender said and Sanji sighed, his smile still in place as he reached into his pants pocket. This was actually the first time he'd had to pay for Zoro's tab too. Usually the man was a bit buzzed, but completely functional. Zoro stood when Sanji moved closer to the counter to give his card to the bartender.

"I love you," Zoro slurred, and Sanji felt his heart flutter in his chest as his cheeks pinked. He grinned wider however. Well damn!

"Real happy right now, aren't you, marimo?" Sanji chuckled as Zoro wrapped his arms around the his stomach from behind and then proceeded to lean heavily on him as his head touched against the back of his own. Zoro simply hummed in response before his hips started to sway softly to no actual melody. Sanji looked back at Zoro, mesmerized by how ridiculous he was behaving, how clingy, affectionate... gooey. Not words applied to him.

"Here we are," the bartender said when he returned and Sanji signed and tipped.

"Zoro's a funny drunk," Luffy giggled. Zoro looked up and glowered at the dark haired man.

"'Not drunk," he slurred before his head fell against Sanji's head again. "Perfectly functional," he garbled, and the blonde gave a loud laugh. Yeah, right.

"Sure you are, marimo. I'd like to see you walk a straight line right now," he jabbed.

"Could do it," Zoro muttered.

"Here's his jacket," Usopp informed, and Sanji smiled as he turned. Zoro released him, though he stumbled back a step, but remained on his feet. Sanji slipped his card back into his wallet and pocketed it before taking the denim coat that Zoro always wore. He turned toward his boyfriend, still grinning wide. Well, this was fun. He had never seen Zoro actually drunk before, while Zoro in reverse had seen him drunk a million times. The worst was the night he still didn't remember, but apparently he had stripped to some song on their kitchen table and fallen off. Zoro had caught him, at least that was what he had been told. Zoro did ban him from drinking moonshine ever again.

"Alright, time to go, you drunk," Sanji ordered, and Zoro snorted as he started forward, stumbling a second before picking up his feet more and following the blonde toward the entrance of the bar.

"You've got pretty hair," Zoro declared from behind him as his hair suddenly shifted against gravity. Sanji rolled his eyes, grin still wide.

"Well, it's not green and prickly like a cactus," he teased, and Zoro grunted. In truth, Zoro's hair was rather soft, despite its spiky look. They made it to the car, and Sanji found himself opening the car door for Zoro, who took the time to kiss his cheek. Sanji twitched, surprised by the very bold and unexpected action. Zoro had no problems showing affection... at home... in private, but in public he was very reserved, night or not. Sanji moved out of the way and pulled the door open wide.

"Get in and don't bash your head," he declared as he pushed the slow, tottering man to slide in. Zoro fell into his seat more than anything else, even made an "oof" sound when he landed. Still grinning, Sanji closed the door and rounded the car before settling in himself and revving the car to life.

"Let's have sex when we get back," Zoro blurted, and Sanji gasped a laugh in his surprise as he looked over at him. The man looked at him and grinned, and Sanji chuckled as he made sure to focus his attention back to driving as he put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking spot he had taken, and pulled onto the street.

"So, this cocktail, was it sweet?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. And a limey flavor," Zoro grumbled as he shifted around in his seat.

"Limes? You sure you weren't cannibalizing your children?" Sanji teased, and Zoro grunted.

"Haha." Zoro drawled.

"Do you wanna have sex?" Zoro asked again, and Sanji chuckled softly. Boy, he was really on that tonight. Zoro didn't usually outright ask for sex. Usually he himself was the instigator. He could only remember Zoro actually being the forward once when it came to sex, and that was the year he had attempted to do something really special for his birthday. It hadn't quite worked out for Zoro had been too awkward in the nurses outfit. It was still hot, and Sanji very much appreciated the effort, but it hadn't gone as smoothly as Zoro had wanted.

"You sure? You're awful drunk. I don't want to do anything that you'd regret or be unhappy about because of your being intoxicated," Sanji informed, his attitude more sober with the subject. It was quite a serious one afterall.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Zoro grumbled with a little hostility.

"Thought you weren't drunk at all?" Sanji asked, grinning again. It was so hard not to tease his marimo, especially in this state.

"Shut-up. I'm a little drunk, okay? That was a pretty strong drink," Zoro slurred, and Sanji laughed.

"Good of you to admit it."

There was a snap and the sound of something thunking against the inside of the car. Sanji glanced out the corner of his eye and saw that Zoro had apparently unbuckled his seatbelt. Great, fucking perfect.

"Zoro, put your seatbelt back on," he ordered, and Zoro shifted his whole body in his seat to face him. Sanji trained his eyes on the road, looking around for any police officers. Dammit. Zoro leaned forward, and he tensed in his surprise when hands pawed at his crotch, so much so he almost slammed on the breaks.

"Zoro!" he hissed as heat burned his cheeks. He wasn't going for what he thought he was going to go for, was he?

"Zoro, I'm trying to drive," Sanji warned as Zoro's hands fumbled with the button on his pants before it popped free and he started pulling at the zipper. Well shit, he was already getting hard. The thought of getting oral while driving was a classic, but he had never actually had the pleasure... until now apparently. If Zoro didn't do something like fall asleep in his crotch. Heat started to fill him as his cock swelled in excitement despite himself as he shifted with the awkward tightening of his boxers before Zoro's hands groped and started to tug his firming cock free. Sanji trained his eyes on the road. It was a short distance back to the condo, but to have an accident because he was distracted by his drunk ass boyfriend would not be good. The feeling of hot breath on his dick sent a delightful, pleasurable shiver to spread through his body as his cock twitched and hardened fully in Zoro's hands. Ah, fuck.

"Zoro," Sanji groaned, the sound throaty as his boyfriend's lips wrapped wet, and sloppily around the sensitive head of his cock. Shit. Sanji gripped the steering wheel tight, the muscles in his feet tensing as he pulled up to a stop light, pulled into the left turn lane, and turned his left signaller on while Zoro sucked and rubbed his tongue aggressively at the slit as it leaked against the slobbering muscle. Fuck, fuck, fuck. So damn hot, fucking hell. Zoro swallowed him down, sucking as he worked tongue against the straining flesh in his mouth. Sanji had to work to focus his gaze as the light turned green and he turned. Zoro shifted, head bobbing up and down in his lap, sucking tightly up and down the thick length of the blonde's cock. Sanji panted, doing his best to control his breathing and keep his eyes from crossing as the heat of the flush to his cheeks spread through his body and made him hot in his clothes. Fuck. Zoro sucked back up, tongue rubbing affectionately against the slit of his cock, swiping up the fluid that seeped free in greed as Sanji pulled up to their condo. Pausing, he hit the button to open the garage door, withholding the groan that wanted to break free as Zoro sucked and licked at his dick. With shaky hands he grabbed the wheel and pulled inside. He sagged back against the seat after he cut the engine, feeling sweaty in his clothes as he reached down and threaded his fingers through thick green hair.

"Fuck, Zoro," Sanji groaned in a pant. Zoro pulled up from his cock and their eyes met as the larger of the two licked his lips and the blonde felt his lust spike, arousal pulsing stronger at such a sight. He reached his hands out and grabbed Zoro's head, fingers burying into hair as their mouths met and lips sealed, tongues slipping wet and hungry against one another for a long moment before they pulled apart to catch breath.

"Let's do it," Zoro declared, voice rough and panting, and Sanji nodded dumbly, too far gone to argue. He quickly unsnapped his seatbelt as Zoro moved in the car, making the entire vehicle shake. Sanji looked up in confusion before freezing as his heart shot around in his chest when he spied Zoro finishing kicking his pants and boxers off. In the car? ...fuck. Zoro turned toward him, and he acted quickly as he grabbed the lever and pushed the chair back while Zoro climbed his way over the center console and right into his lap.

Sanji groaned when Zoro settled down and gripped his shoulders as a smirk curved his lips, and he grinned back.

"Marimo feelin' pretty horny tonight~" he lilted as he leaned forward and nipped his boyfriend's lips. Zoro chuckled as his hand reached down and gave Sanji's still wet cock a firm squeeze. And he groaned in pleasure as he adjusted his hips against the more muscular one of the two. Reaching to the center console, Zoro pulled the door open to the small compartment and pulled out the lotion that the blonde always kept in the car to moisturize his hands.

"You and your damn lotions, put it to good use for once," Zoro grunted and Sanji chuckled.

"You may like your dry skin, but I don't," Sanji informed with a grin and his boyfriend chuckled. Snapping the lid up, Zoro poured some into his palm and slicked the blonde's dick while snapping the lid shut before dropping the tube carelessly. Sanji groaned appreciatively as he slid his hands up Zoro's shirt, exploring the damp, firm musculature of his lover's body until he found two pert little nubs. He pinched them and his lover twitched, a grunt hitting the back of his throat as he gave Sanji's cock a squeeze that drew forth an appreciative moan.

"Hurry the fuck up," Sanji ordered in a laugh and Zoro smirked as he raised himself up while the blonde grabbed and held his cock ready, while his other hand gripped his boyfriend's hip. Zoro's hands settled onto Sanji's shoulders as he lowered himself down, teeth biting into his bottom lip when the wet head of the blonde's cock pushed against his unprepared hole. Sanji was normally a man to spend great time and care in making sure that Zoro was fully prepared and enjoying himself, but tonight Zoro had the reigns, and he was more than willing to let him have it. He leaned back in his seat as his love's body pressed down on him, and he groaned appreciatively in pleasure as the tip of his cock broke through the muscles, which drew a grunt from the man above him. A low, oozy moan of pleasure passed his lips as Zoro sunk down, the tight warmth of his body swallowing his dick all the way to the base. Sanji's head lulled back as a pant passed his lips while Zoro leaned forward, forehead touching the shoulder of the car seat.

"Always so greedy when you get to it," Sanji panted as he turned his head and kissed his boyfriend's sweaty cheek. Zoro's hands gripped his shoulders tight, but he didn't mind as he remained still, waiting for his lover to adjust. After a moment Zoro sat up and their eyes met, each gaze fogged in pleasure. Sanji moved his left hand up under Zoro's shirt, feeling the muscles of his side as his right hand lowered and gave a firm squeeze to the neglected, drooling cock before him. Zoro groaned, eyes fluttering as he leaned his head back before rocking his hips, shooting sharp, hot pleasure through their joined bodies.

"Zoro," Sanji panted and his love looked back down at him, eyes blazing and the flush to his cheeks more than alcohol induced. Using the power in those wonderful thighs that the blonde could not help but admit to ogling often, he raised up, giving a tight upward stroke on his cock that drew moans from both before he lowered back down. Ah, fuck. Zoro switched to grabbing the shoulders of the driver's seat as he quicked pace, sliding and tightly stroking Sanji's dick that in turn so perfectly, so naturally rubbed against that sweet spot that it always did. Zoro's groans grew louder and more harsh with heavy pants as he moved himself, pushing and pulling, up and down, up and down that engorged dick. Sanji's hands snapped to Zoro's hips, gripping tight and urging to move faster as he shifted his hips, working to push faster and more passionately drive his cock into his love’s hole. He vaguely realized the rocking of the car in the open garage as he worked his hips, thrusting his cock deep into Zoro each time he pushed himself down onto his dick. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Zoro hunched over, heavy panting and desperate moans against his ear as his body worked to move faster. It was boiling so hot, burning and fluid through the blonde’s body, twisting up his insides as the rope tightened. It was going to snap free, that explosive moment of euphoria was approaching and he was going to be swallowed by the heavy waves of pleasure. He could see from the tension in Zoro's trembling muscles and the tightened expression of his face that he was feeling it too, and it urged him to work harder, to reach that though very short, but fantastical end.

"Zoro!" he gasped. Fuck, so close! He grabbed Zoro's cock again, dripping wet and bouncing between them with each push and pull, up and down motion on his dick. Fuck. Oh hell. He used the drool of his love's dick, greedy for attention to slick its length and began a fast and desperate stroke. Zoro gasped sharply in his ear as a sudden and harsh shudder worked through his body. His muscles tightened throughout his body, constricting the cock embedded deep within his ass hole, which tore a low, wet moan from Sanji. A loud, breathy moan broke from Zoro's mouth as he as froze, back jerking as he pressed as tight against the blonde and the seat as he could while hot semen shot from his more desperate than Sanji had realized, prick. Zoro groaned, eyes closed tight in pleasure as the viscous fluid soaked the blonde’s hand and splattered the portions of pants and boxers in the way from his having not undressed. Sanji hissed, hips jerking. Just a little more, dammit. He hadn't counted on Zoro blowing that fucking fast.

"Zoro, please," he panted and Zoro grunted, out of breath and muscles still shaking from orgasm as he raised himself up, meager but fast and still so tight. Oh, fuck, still so tight and wet from his own cock drooling from pleasure and wanting for that final moment.

"Yessss," Sanji groaned, breath panting fast as his wet hands grabbed at Zoro's ass, gripping and urging. So fucking close, oh yes, right there, just like that. And with a sharp gasp, the tight rope cut loose and Sanji tensed, nails biting into soft flesh as his hips jutted up while his hands pulled his love tight to his body, burying his cock in deep as cum shot hot and heavy into Zoro's spasming hole and quivering body. They remained silent a long moment, heavy breath filling the car as both slowly relaxed and lazily turned, lips sealing and tongues slipping softly, affectionately together until the last bit of fatigue finally eased away. Slowly, Sanji slid his hands up into Zoro's hair before pulling back and smiling, affection gleaming in his soft eyes, and Zoro looked back, the emotions reflected with a still drunk haze.

"Ready to shower, and then pass out in bed?" Sanji asked, and Zoro grunted as he righted himself on the blonde's lap.

"I am **not** that drunk," Zoro asserted again. Sanji laughed.

"Uhuh. Drunk enough to lower your inhibitions," he teased, and Zoro grunted, cheeks pinking again as he climbed out of his lap and very clumsily made his way to his side of his car. Sanji watched, amused as Zoro opened the car door and perhaps only _somewhat_ tripped out. Tucking himself back into his pants and zipping, he pulled the keys out of the ignition, and got out. As he rounded the car, Zoro was jamming his legs into his pants, though he noticed missing boxers. Once his pants were up (though unbottoned or zipped), Zoro turned toward the garage entrance to go to the condo. Chuckling to himself Sanji grabbed Zoro's boxers, and his wallet which had fallen to the floor when he had taken his pants off, closed and locked the door, and followed after closing the garage door. He found Zoro up the stairs, waiting at their door and grinned as he opened it and let his boyfriend in. Once they were in, they showered and crawled into bed, where Sanji cuddled his love just as they always did, and drifted to sleep.Though it wasn't without a laugh, knowing that he had plenty of ammunition to give Zoro a hard time in the morning.


End file.
